


Like a French Pastry

by Blueroses_23, joy_shines



Series: Words of a Feather Flock Together [3]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale Has a Vulva (Good Omens), Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Bottom Aziraphale (Good Omens), Crowley Has a Penis (Good Omens), Crowley Has a Praise Kink (Good Omens), Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Cunnilingus, Explicit Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, First Time, Fisting, Hand Jobs, Kissing, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Other, Safe Sane and Consensual, Safewords, Service Top Crowley (Good Omens), Sexual Fantasy, Squirting, Switching, Top Crowley (Good Omens), Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Fisting, Vibrators, gushing, only fists, there is no cream cheese, you are safe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:40:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25434028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blueroses_23/pseuds/Blueroses_23, https://archiveofourown.org/users/joy_shines/pseuds/joy_shines
Summary: During a quiet bit of Sunday banter, the tipsy husbands get to talking about their fantasies.One of them involves Crowley shaking hands with Aziraphale's cervix, and Crowley is Very Interested.Shenanigans ensue. (Sober and with consent!)
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Words of a Feather Flock Together [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1655377
Comments: 12
Kudos: 188





	Like a French Pastry

**Author's Note:**

> Joy wrote for Crowley, and I wrote for Aziraphale and did the editing!
> 
> Thanks for another great story, Joy. <3

"A  _ vi-bray-tor _ ." Crowley enunciated the word while gesturing with his wine glass, only missing sloshing it on the bookshop's sofa because the glass knew better. "One’a the really posh ones that don't need batteries an' has more power'n a small car." He rolled his head, looking at Aziraphale. "I know, I know, angel. I'm sure  _ you've _ tried all sorts, but I haven' touched one since the very first plug-in ones. Bet they feel less like a jackhammer now. 

"Really!" Aziraphale, who’d just topped off his own wine glass, sounded genuinely surprised. It was true that he'd kept an eye on vibrators ever since the original came out (and it was also true that he might’ve had his own stash of them, for research). "Oh, you simply  _ must  _ try a modernized one. The designs and materials are much improved, and there is such variety nowadays." 

"Ha! Knew you'd have Some Views onn’at subject. Give me some recomm- reco- thoughts on th’best ones later. Maybe a show of options, too, eh?" Crowley attempted an eyebrow waggle, but mostly only managed to cross his eyes, and Aziraphale tittered.

This was a typical Sunday night for them: cards, drinks, banter, bedroom. They were in the 'drink and banter' section, relaxing together on the familiar loveseat, their tongues loosened by scotch and wine.

“So, whattabout you?” the demon inquired, leaning in. “Whass on  _ your  _ naughty 'to-do list’?"

"Mmm, le'me think." The angel wasn't quite as tipsy as his partner, but he was getting there. "Well... I must admit, dear, that I've always wanted to make love in a public area... a park binch, for exshample. Er, bench."

Crowley cackled at that. "Oooh, I knew you were a delightfully bad angel, but  _ that's _ positively indecent. A park bench!”

Aziraphale blushed despite himself, but offered no excuses, simply wiggling in his chair and giving his nose the smallest wrinkle. These days, he was more open about his own desires and fantasies, especially with liquid courage in his system.

“Although, I can’t really talk." The demon's head lolled back as he attempted to marshal his well-pickled brain cells into thought. "I've eye-fucked you enough on our bench in St. James'. Might as well go all the way sometime. During the spring or summer, yeah? None-a that 'fucking for warmth' business. Hm."

“Good heavens, no. Besides, as I recall, certain, er…  _ parts  _ don’t respond as well in cold weather.” The angel swirled the wine in his glass, inhaling the scent appreciatively. “Now - your turn.”

The demon grinned. This was rather a lot of fun, this exploration of Aziraphale's unfulfilled desires, while also voicing his own (helped along substantially with alcohol and the thought that, together, they were building a list of Excellent Ways To Spend An Afternoon). "Y'know,” he continued thoughtfully, “I really loved that soft, pretty white lingerie you wore, but m’also kinda innerested in seein' you in leather one've these days." He paused, considering. "Doesn't hafta be black leather. I jus’ like soft leather in gen’ral."

"Leather?" The angel sat back, sipping his wine and pondering various uses for it. "Hmm, yes, leather is indeed pleashant if it's high-quality. Mm, just boots? Trousers? A full outfit?" A small, wicked smile tugged at his cherub mouth. "A body harness? Many options to choose from, my dear." Then he hiccuped and excused himself.

Crowley's slitted pupils expanded briefly, but dramatically. "I- um.” His brain had been scrambled for a second. “Well, those- fuck, those bloody breeches you used to wear centuries ago, fer one. Made yer arse look brilliant. An' maybe some kid gloves? But a body harness, yes, that as well. Please and thank you, angel."

"Good to know." Breeches, gloves, boots, body harness. Aziraphale tucked these nuggets of information away to mull over later, perhaps while he made phone calls to various leatherworkers. (He knew of a few fine ones in Spain who were still alive.) 

The serpent shook his head a bit, in a futile attempt to chase away the very distracting image of his angel in a body harness. "But, erm, what else's on your list?"

Aziraphale swirled his wine and gave the demon a look that was somehow both shy and sensual. "If I'm perfectly honesht, dearest, I'd love t’experiment with larger-than-normal toys. The ones I have are lovely, but sometimes I crave something... more? To feel entirely full." Then he flushed and looked away.

Lords below, that expression. Crowley bit his lip. Oh, he really shouldn't feel this way, but nothing got to him quite like seeing his angel become bashful, to want something so much and so powerfully that he was afraid it wasn't allowed. Quite the contrary: nothing made Crowley want to give Aziraphale something he wanted  _ more  _ than the notion that it was something deviant. 

The angel fidgeted at the silence, squinting at his empty wine glass as if it were solely to blame. “Oh, dear.. that was too much, wasn't it?” he asked worriedly, and then hiccuped softly. “I hope you know I wasn’t trying to insult your size, dear boy. Your Effort is wonderful the way it is.”

"Oh no, I’m not- it’s fine. I was jus’ surprised.” angel.” Crowley patted his companion’s knee. “M’glad you told me. An’ it’s easy enough to do. Fuck, we don' even need toys. I can always miracle m'self a bigger Effort, or...oh!” His eyes brightened. “You ever try fisting, angel? Tha’s a good way t'get really full, y'know."

The angel felt comforting warmth spread over him as his partner accepted his strange interest. Of course. What was he thinking? His beloved Crowley would never judge him. Then he blinked once, twice. "Fisting, is it?" It was a niche term, he knew. "Is that literal, my dear? You don't..." He looked troubled, thighs squeezing together involuntarily. "... You don't punch it, do you?"

“Punch?” It was Crowley’s turn to blink. “Oh no, nothin’ like that. I mean...uh,  _ some  _ people do, but tha’s not- tha’s diff'rent." He coughed, grasping for the right words to explain. "Fisting is...well, iss like...advanced fingering, I s’pose? Starts off the same way: one finger, two, three. But then you keep on goin' an’ add the pinky and then..." He demonstrated with his hand, bringing his fingers together and tucking his thumb in the middle. "You jus’ slip the thumb in like that an’ keep on working it in ‘til it’s all the way inside.” He remembered (barely) to set his wineglass down before circling his other hand around his knuckles. "The, erm, the knuckle ridge is the hard part. "Lotta folks hafta stop there. Which issokay! 'S fine. But if y'get over the knuckles, well, the whole hand jus’ kinda slides on in. An' then y'can make it into a fist." He demonstrated, sliding his hand through the circle of his fingers and balling it. "Hence the name. Touches everywhere inside, all a’once."

"Oh! Ohh... thank heavens. That sounds much less painful than what I'd first envisioned." The celestial's face and body language had visibly relaxed, and he poured himself more wine. Advanced fingering, was it? Until the whole hand fit inside and... move around? Crowley did have beautiful hands, with long nimble fingers and defined tendons, perfect for painters and musicians... and those hands had, indeed, coaxed many symphonies from Aziraphale. How might it feel to have the entire thing inside, twisting around? "Does it not hurt at all, once inside?" he asked quietly. "You have rather large hands, after all, my dear."

The demon chuckled. "Well it's not a thing y'do as a quickie, tha’s fer sure. You've gotta work up to it, n’ take yer time." He inched closer to Aziraphale on the sofa, one of those clever hands falling on a plush thigh. "I mean, if I were gonna try it, say, with you... why, I'd make  _ sure  _ it didn't hurt. Maybe a little discomfort, but no more than you want, y'know." The hand slid up Aziraphale's thigh, and Crowley leaned in, his tone lower and darker. "I'd hafta make sure you were warmed up right proper, angel. Lick you all over and get you real wet for me, an' then finger you sso slow an' thorough so you open up for me. You'd probably hafta beg me for each additional finger, after th' second." 

Goodness, was Crowley actually tempting him? The angel’s lower body thrummed as those fingertips slid upward, the light shining on the black lacquer. Not right away, no, but perhaps with some preparation, some stretching... perhaps he could house that elegant hand within his body and feel it tease his deepest parts. His eyes were half-lidded, tongue sweeping over his lower lip. "If you whisper to me in such obscene tongues, darling, how could I not want to try?" Rising, the angel set his wine aside and made his way to the bedroom, with Crowley in tow.

At his angel's words, Crowley's brain skidded to a halt, even as he found himself essentially being dragged along. "Wha- now? I mean- yeah, all right. But let’s sober up first?" No way was he going to undertake something this delicate while schnockered; he’d promised his angel all his skill, after all. 

With a nod, the liquor also left Aziraphale's system... well, most of it. He left just enough behind to take the edge off his nerves. Once they were in the bedroom, the angel glanced at his partner, looking a trifle uncertain. “Is there, um… that is, are there any special preparations to make before we start?”

As Crowley pushed the alcohol from his system and readjusted to a world unsoftened by alcohol, an important point came to mind. "Well, I do think it'd be best if you had a cunt for this. Anal fisting  _ is  _ a thing, but- well, vaginas are, erm, more accommodating, especially since it’s your first time."

"Oh! I had assumed that much. You did say 'wet', so I thought we'd be using my quim." ‘Cunt’ was still too harsh a word for Aziraphale’s palate, despite many Brits slinging it about like a casual greeting. "I've already manifested one, and I can assure you that it's quite eager to accommodate." His fingers shook slightly as he began to undress. Even after being naked together countless times, this moment of transitioning from public to intimate and revealing his imperfect corporation still created butterflies in the angel's stomach. All of his clothes were folded and neatly laid over the back of a nearby chair, and he rubbed his hands together anxiously... before his anxieties were swept away when Crowley all but ambushed him with praise and caresses. 

"Right. Just, erm, making certain." Crowley watched avidly as Aziraphale undressed, still enchanted by the progressive revelation of each bit of beloved skin. They’d been together a few years now, officially, and he still treasured this tender vulnerability that they shared. Then, shaking himself, he stripped out of his own clothing, down to his snug boxer-briefs. When Aziraphale was (gloriously, completely) bare, Crowley crowded him back against the bed, running his hands up the angel's chest, skating over his neck, to cup those sweet, flushed cheeks. “Oh, I am going to enjoy this,” he breathed, pressing his mouth to those plump lips. "Up on the bed, love. Gonna take such good care of you."

The angel smiled, his body relaxing. Of course. He was being silly again, because Crowley unabashedly thought he was the bee's knees. "You always do, my dear.” He then climbed onto the bed, awaiting instruction. "Is there a... um... that is, how should I be positioned?"

Crowley’s hands moved to his partner’s shoulders, gently guiding him to lay back on the heap of pillows. "On your back to start. We'll probably be changing it up a time or two, but starting there is best. I want you nice and comfy while I warm you up."

"All right." Aziraphale was feeling unreasonably bashful now, settling onto his back, pillows under his head and shoulders. Then he smiled and held both arms out to Crowley. "Come here, my beauty. Let's start with a proper kiss before you get indecent with me."

_ 'My beauty', _ he said. Who did the angel think he was talking to? Still, Crowley found himself moving before Aziraphale had stopped speaking, spreading himself over all of that lovely, soft belly and pressing his mouth to Aziraphale's. Starting with nearly-chaste pecks, the kiss gradually deepened until he was using teeth and tongue to draw exquisite moans from his lovely hedonist, a slow, spine-tingling build.

'Slow' was Aziraphale's preferred pace, helping him adjust to the idea of what they were about to try. If it worked... if the prep went well and his body cooperated... then Aziraphale would experience something very new and exciting that would make him feel fuller than he'd ever been before. His Effort was already damp from thinking about it, as Crowley would discover when his hands drifted into that area.

"You're better than the best wine, angel," Crowley mumbled into Aziraphale's neck, as he kissed his way down. "You always taste so good. Don't eat much, because nothing compares to the taste of you." He paused in his praises to kiss over his angel's collarbone, down to his nipples, tonguing them into stiffness. Those strong, gentle hands skated ahead of him, running over Aziraphale's hips, holding onto the hip bones, anchoring himself. "So eager for you, angel. Can't wait to get my mouth on you - that sweet quim of yours, as you say." That forked tongue flicked along the inside of Aziraphale's hipbone, tasting the air, his angel's skin and - oh, yes - his angel's growing arousal. "Aziraphale - can I put my mouth on you now? Can I taste you? You smell so good, angel."

That was precisely what Aziraphale wanted - or rather, if Crowley didn't put his mouth on his blessed quim right that instant, the angel was going to start flipping tables. His body was quite hot now, humming with sensual energy, and seeing the demon's golden eyes between his thighs made all of his lower body throb. "Yes," he breathed, running a hand through that fiery hair. "Taste me, and drink your fill, beloved."

From the pained groan the demon gave, one might have assumed that he had, in fact, been denied his desire - but he fell to, stroking over the labia, separating them gently, before applying his clever mouth. He licked, slow and firm, from Aziraphale's entrance, redolent of an aroused angel, to just under his 'priceless pearl' (as Crowley had privately named it). Plenty of time, no need to rush - he pressed his thumbs in, massaging those lovely, full lips as his tongue continued, tirelessly. When Aziraphale was panting harder, when his moans had escalated, Crowley moved his hands, sliding one long finger into his angel's warmth, shivering at the slick heat. His other arm he moved to lay heavy across Aziraphale's hips, over his own bent head, attempting to steady the unconscious thrusting, rolling motions. Finally, finally, his tongue began tracing firm, wet circles on his beloved angel's clit.

There was very little Crowley could do to keep the angel still. The demon had always possessed a silver tongue, and he applied that tongue just as diligently to oral sex as he did to oral temptation. Aziraphale could feel his body responding, the nerve endings around the entrance singing, making him whimper softly. When that finger slipped inside, the folds spread just for a moment to welcome it and then clamped down greedily. Not enough, not enough - it was building, it was getting there, but it was not enough, and then- "Oh..!" That skilled tongue finally met his clitoris and his hips bucked, hands gripping the bed sheets. "Crowley," he gasped. "Darling... can you... another finger, and move them?"

Unwilling to lift his mouth from the delectable bundle of flesh, Crowley merely hummed his agreement, slipping another long finger into Aziraphale and beginning a steady thrusting. He tried to always be thorough and indulgent with his angel, but this time, especially, he was mapping the interior geography. Where was the muscle more relaxed? Were there areas of persistent tightness? After only a couple of minutes, though, he began stroking with more purpose, aiming for the spongy tissue that made Aziraphale wail. Best to go ahead and get one orgasm on the table - take the edge off, make it a bit easier for his angel to relax into it and focus on opening up. At the same time, his tongue began moving faster, harmonizing the two sources of pleasure into a resounding chord.

Just feeling those fingers moving inside eased the growing ache in Aziraphale’s core. Crowley was so diligent and careful with him, knowing when to be gentle and when to be rougher just based on the pitch of the angel's voice. And he could feel those fingertips prying about, and felt a thrill of anticipation go down his spine when he imagined that beautiful hand reaching deeper than it ever had before. "Ah!" Blue eyes widened when his G-spot was suddenly stimulated directly as the tongue moved with intention, and his thighs automatically spread, blood rushing into his cheeks. "Oh, heaven... yes, love, yes,  _ yes-! _ " Ecstasy washed over him a moment later, and he wailed blissfully and gripped that crimson head, toes spreading.

With the stab of delight he always felt upon seeing Aziraphale explode in pleasure, Crowley kept moving, working his delectable angel through it, gentling both movements as Aziraphale quieted and subsided back onto the bed. Once the clenching of his angel's internal muscles had subsided to a few twitches, Crowley moved his head from the sumptuous vulva to rest against one glorious thigh, gazing up at his angel's flushed face. "Stunning as always, angel.” he purred. “Now, unless you need a break, I want you to just lay there for me and think about relaxing. You're all warm and so very wet - swollen and sensitive - and now, I want you open as one of those blessed O'Keefe paintings, with your petals all splayed for me." He began moving his fingers again, separating them, this time, feeling out Aziraphale's interior spaces, beginning to encourage a stretch and give. "You just tell me, angel mine, when you want another finger, alright?"

"I'm all right,” Aziraphale panted softly. “Just let me catch my breath." It was easy to visualize an O'Keefe painting - they were so wonderfully colorful and soothing, yet so very sensual. With the edge taken off, the angel breathed deeply and let the tension in his stomach slowly drain out his toes.  _ Relax _ , he murmured internally, as the inner walls allowed those fingers to pry and probe.  _ Open like a flower, and let him inside. _ This was a little scary, but he was with Crowley, and Crowley - ever so patient - would take care of him. After a few minutes, he cleared his throat softly. "I think I'm ready for a third, dear."

"Ohh, angel - you're so sweet for me, melting right open. I can feel that, you know? You just..." Crowley held up his other hand, fingers together at the tips, then splayed them. "...bloomed, like that. A third finger, it is." Carefully, slowly, the serpent slid his ring finger in along the first two; it was snug, but not crushingly tight. There was certainly room to expand, in time. With slow, firm strokes, he began working his fingers in and out, every now and then spreading his fingers, just a bit, pressing against those lovely walls. "How's that for you, hm, angel? Feeling good? I'd ask if you wanted more lube, but you're so deliciously wet."

The angel was very flushed again from having his vaginal activities and responses described, but also found it rather fascinating. He licked his lips and was quiet, allowing the three fingers to move about, assessing the new sensations. "It feels... rather strange," he admitted. "But I don't dislike it. My dear, would you mind terribly if I used one of my vibrating devices while we... while you... do that?" There was a growing collection of them in a chest tucked away in his closet.

"Course not, angel,” the demon replied with a smile. “You can always tell me to get my tongue back on you, if you like, as well. But I'm just as happy for you to have one of your toys. Ah- which one would you like?"

"I know, my dear boy, and I  _ do  _ love your tongue. But I'd hate for your jaw to get sore. Ah- I'll get it." With a snap, a small, pastel blue Hitachi knockoff was in Aziraphale’s hand, and he rested it against his mound. "Mm, that's better."

One of Crowley’s fangs worried his bottom lip excitedly. He did so love to see Aziraphale taking his pleasure, luxuriating in it, and it was all the better if Crowley was an active participant. He began moving his hand again, twisting a bit, stroking gently against Aziraphale's cervix with his fingertips, lightly, lightly. "What about that, angel? How's that treating you? Some love it; some can't stand it."

The touch to his deepest part made the angel jolt slightly. "Oh-! Goodness. That's different." It was one thing to nudge his own cervix with a toy, and quite another to have someone... pet it? "Oh dear, I... can't tell if I like it or not. Could you perhaps add a little pressure?"

"Absolutely, angel, fuck, be more'n happy to." Crowley pressed a little harder, moving to firmer, circular strokes. "Feels so good to touch you like this. Don't get me wrong - I adore having my cock inside you, but my cock can’t exactly do  _ this _ ." At ‘this’, he slipped his fingers up, behind the cervix, to press against a deep, sensitive spot.

The direct pressure felt decidedly better, and the angel purred. "Your prick  _ is  _ wonderful, dearest, but it's true that your fingers are so-OH!" For the second time, Aziraphale jolted and then blinked at the ceiling. What in the world was  _ that _ , tucked so far away? "... darling, was that a miracle just now?"

Crowley ran his tongue over his fangs, warm with the satisfaction of surprising his partner with pleasure. "Kind of you to call my fingers miraculous, angel, but that's all it is." He pressed up into that spot again, beginning a steady rhythm. "Just this sweet little spot, all tucked away back here. Doesn't often get a lot of play, but seems like you might like more of it."

It wasn't his G-spot - Aziraphale knew that much - and it didn't feel especially soft or spongy as Crowley massaged it. It did, however, have enough nerve endings to make his feet lift from the bed. "Ah! What in- oh... oh, that's lovely," he gasped. It was making him melt inside, almost literally - the lewd, wet noises rapidly increased as the massage continued, nectar dribbling down the angel's backside.

"Mm, it is, ain't it? I can feel how much you like it, angel. M’just going to keep doing this, until you tell me you want another finger, alright? You just keep enjoying this. Hell, come again, if you want. I can do this all evening." Crowley smirked against Aziraphale's thigh, maintaining that steady pace, feeling his angel open more, and more.

The angel only barely heard his beloved's words, but understood them. Pleasure was washing over him like warm honey, seeping into all the nooks and crannies until his body sang with it. "Yes, dear... oh? Goodness, I think- Ohh,  _ yes  _ dear-!" A shift in the vibrator brought with it an orgasm, short but intense; every time his hips bucked, a small gush of clear fluid accompanied it.

That - oh, that was different. Different and bloody amazing. "Bugger _me_ , angel," Crowley whispered, as the clenching subsided. "That was absolutely damned beautiful. Never seen you come like that. D'you, ah, need a break?" His fingers had stilled, resting inside Aziraphale, holding the space, giving him something to clench against in the aftershocks.

One finger lifted in a universal 'one moment please' gesture, as Aziraphale's brain wasn't functioning well enough to form words right then. The inner walls, very slick and slimy, squeezed Crowley's fingers gently. "I... I don't think  _ I've  _ ever seen me come like that," he panted, once he'd caught his breath. "Good lord. Mm... I'm all right." His Effort felt very relaxed now. "Why don't you see if that fourth finger will fit, hm?"

Crowley couldn't resist a serpentine little wriggle of his hips. "As you wish, angel." He tucked his pinky alongside the others, using his other hand to scoop up some of the slick around Aziraphale's entrance. After spreading it over his pinky to make certain all was well lubricated, he slid a bit out, and then back in to join the other fingers. Gently, he pressed in until his knuckles almost touched the angel, feeling the stretch, the give - and encouraged by the pliability he felt. "There we are. How's that treating you?"

Compared to the three larger fingers, adding the pinky was a trifle. "Not bad, dear. Bit more snug, perhaps, but not uncomfortable." Aziraphale glanced down at Crowley, blue eyes curious and just a little anxious. "Er, what comes next... the knuckles, was it?" Those would be much trickier, he could tell.

The demon nodded, humming. "I like to go ahead and, mm, tuck my thumb into the little divot just here..." He nudged his thumb against Aziraphale where he'd want to place it, without actually inserting. "... but yes, the knuckles are the next big hurdle. Now...erm, this is where we've got to start thinking about angles, angel. Shoulda set this up beforehand - hm." With his free hand, Crowley grabbed a couple of pillows, stacking them on top of each other. "I think for the next bit, it seems to work well if you're on all fours, chest down, with that gorgeous arse in the air. Does that sound okay? We can, er, try to move together, or I can withdraw and let you change positions."

Oh dear, they had to move now? And he needed to present his backside? Aziraphale blushed... but he supposed that it would open him up more for deeper penetration. "Please stay inside, dear, I'd hate to lose the progress we've made just because I get a little nervous. Just let me..." With a three-count and a bit of hysterically awkward fumbling that made them both giggle, the angel was on his hands and knees, with his chest down and his rear up. "Would you mind using this for the knuckles?" The bottle of lubricant appeared in Aziraphale's hand, which he offered to Crowley. "I know I'm quite lubricated already, but I'd hate to dry out."

A good laugh was never a bad thing in bed, at least in Crowley's estimation - and even better for helping loosen up, literally and figuratively. And the way he could feel Aziraphale's laugh as it made him clench around his fingers was… really something. Lovely. So much better than tickety-boo. "'Course, angel. Better too much slickness than too little, if 'too much' is even a thing in this circumstance." He squirted some lube onto his knuckles, and used his other hand to distribute it around the circumference. "Alright, gonna tuck the thumb in, then start working on the knuckles, okay, angel?" He slid the tip of his thumb in easily and twisted a bit, waiting for a go-ahead.

"Ah, just a moment." A quick adjustment allowed the angel to position the softly buzzing wand against his mons again, rubbing it slowly along the clit a few times. "Mm.." There, that was better. "Er... is there anything I should be doing to make it easier, besides relaxing? That is, I recall that bearing down was useful when we were trying backdoor play, but I wasn't sure if it would help with this."

"Mm, mostly just relax, angel. If it feels like bearing down would help, try it? I, ah, haven't had the chance to be on the receiving end of this, so I'm not quite sure about that technicality. We'll experiment together, yeah?" Crowley leaned over Aziraphale's back, resting his cheek where the wings would sprout. He pulled back a bit, dropping into a more serious tone. "But, really angel, it’s okay if you don't take the whole hand the first time." When his partner nodded, he smiled. "Right - I'm going to start working on the knuckles. Tell me if anything is too much or feels bad." He began pressing, slow and firm, rotating his hand, and beginning to curve his fingers inside Aziraphale, to shorten his hand and make more space, pressing, pressing. Just before the widest part of the knuckles now, he paused. "How're you doing, angel?"

Having Crowley in closer proximity to him, feeling the warmth on his back, soothed the angel's nerves. The vibrator hummed softly as he massaged himself with it, not desiring a climax but merely the calming effects. When the knuckles pressed in, he made a tiny sound of discomfort, which was fixed with another generous dollop of lube. "Jolly good, dear," he murmured. "It's odd, but it doesn't hurt. Erm… I know it’s a bit late to ask this, but you don't think this will... er..." Blood was creeping up his neck. "...affect my snugness in the future, do you?"

The demon very nearly laughed, but managed to control himself. "Oh, no no, this bit of anatomy is very resilient, especially if one keeps it in good shape - and you’re very good about exercising yours, yeah? At least, that's what it feels like to me." At this, he twisted his hand, letting Aziraphale feel the sensation run all along the circumference of his entrance. "And even if that wasn't the case, love, just remember: we've got miracles on our side. But no, angel. I'm positive you'll see no lasting effects - except maybe knowing how to relax like this better, should you wanna do it again." He'd been twisting and pressing, twisting and pressing as he spoke...and, finally - ah! - his knuckles slipped in. A curve of the fingers, and his whole hand was inside his best beloved angel. "Oh,  _ Somebody, _ angel - I wish you could see what I see right now. Fuck, you're gorgeous like this. How's it feeling?"

Aziraphale was only partially serious about his own elasticity; he did have access to miracles and could have the tightest quim in Europe if he so desired. It was merely strange, so very strange, to feel such a small opening being pried open. Was this, perhaps, similar to human childbirth? No, that was surely much more painful. Regardless, listening to Crowley explain things distracted him, allowing those knuckles to dip under the pubic bone and- "Ah!" For the third time that evening, the angel gave a jolt and the vaginal walls all gripped the demon's hand at once. Good lord! “It’s, erm, difficult to describe,” Aziraphale murmured, licking his lips. It was somewhat uncomfortable and so... so...  _ full  _ that he couldn't stop squirming. But he couldn’t say he disliked it. “Goodness, I wasn't sure I could do it on the first try."

"Me neither, angel - I’m right impressed by this. It usually takes several tries to get to this point, but then again…” Crowley leaned forward and planted a kiss on Aziraphale’s nape. “... You're a pro at opening up for me, when you want to. I really shouldn’t be surprised that you've taken to it so well, greedy thing that you are." He folded his fingers closed, making more of a typical 'fist' inside Aziraphale… and twitched his hand. Not a turn, not a twist - just a twitch. A little more emphasis down, towards the front of Aziraphale's body, adding just a bit more pressure to the g-spot.

The angel blushed brightly. It was true - he  _ was  _ greedy, and not just in terms of foodstuffs. But not just anyone could coax him into spreading his most private place like this. Only Crowley. Only his beloved. It was peculiar to have a part of the demon inside him that wasn't a tongue or a prick, and he could feel the swell of it in his belly. No emptiness to be found. "Nh!" Aziraphale's hips twitched along with that movement. That was… oddly nice. "Oh... say... dear, can you... spread your fingers out, at all, in there? I'm curious how an open-close gesture would feel." He mimicked the motion with his own hand.

Hm. Crowley had not considered that possibility. "Sure, angel. Let me just..." Slowly, carefully, he worked to unfurl his fingers, directing them up, across, and then behind the cervix, hopeful that he could extend enough to put pressure on that tucked-away spot his angel had so enjoyed. He extended to the last knuckle, fingers still pressed together. “Mm… Sorry, angel, don't think I can expand any further without taking part of my hand out." Shrugging a bit, he began to curl his fingers back, slowly, slowly, extending and contracting.

Well, that feeling was certainly interesting, though it didn't do much for Aziraphale in terms of pleasure. "Quite all right, dear. Thank you for indulging me. You can go back to doing... whatever it was you were doing before." He adjusted his knees slightly, drawing them in to reduce strain on the hip joints, and flushed as he felt the knuckles moving around inside. "Good gracious, it's really quite stuffed, isn't it?" he muttered hotly, almost to himself.

The long fingers inside Aziraphale curled back up, pressing against his walls. Crowley chuckled, low and rich, and began a slow, rocking movement. "Yessss, angel, stuffed like the finest French pastry. Full to the brim, you are. Bet you'll overflow for me again before we're all done here." His other hand grasped Aziraphale's hip, anchoring himself and his angel, holding that lush arse where he wanted it.

That sensual little laugh made the angel’s spine tingle and his core clench. There was a moment of silence as he adjusted to the new feeling, frowning very slightly in concentration as he listened to his body's cues. The knuckles were still strange to him, the bones so rigid compared to.... to... he blushed. But that wasn't to say he didn't like them. No, Aziraphale thought he could get downright cuddly with them, in time. Then, almost involuntarily, he started rocking back in time with that fist, and that was when he started making little panting moans.

"Oh, that's the stuff, angel." Crowley's voice roughened at the sounds of his angel's pleasure, the way the movements of his hand seemed to push them from those plush lips. "That's right, yeah. Have you got your toy still handy? M’not very well situated to get at your clit myself, right now… but I bet that would feel fucking grand." And this, this was the part he loved best - his whole blessed hand swallowed up, all slick and snug, attuned to each tiny twitch of those inner muscles, each clench of pleasure. So very deep inside his love, he was, touching so much of that inner landscape at once. It was fucking magical, was what it was.

"P-Perhaps in a moment-" The words rushed out of Aziraphale’s mouth. His wand  _ was  _ nearby, still buzzing softly within easy reach, and it would continue to lay there for while longer. This full feeling was taking all of his attention, and the angel couldn't be bothered to distract himself from it even for a second. It was so deep in him, the muscle walls spreading and then clinging as that slippery fist rocked and rotated, the nerve endings alight. Oh, it was... it was wonderful, it was amazing, it was everything his greedy and grasping core could ever want. Blue eyes rolling up slightly, Aziraphale continued to cry out and push back, until it was uncertain who was controlling the pace. By that point, part of Crowley's wrist was sheathed inside him as well, thighs slick down to the knees.

"Fuck, angel,” Crowley growled hotly. “You're- You're too fucking gorgeous like this. Shouldn't be allowed, you sounding like this." He kept working his hand, steady and sure, rocking against his angel's most sensitive spots. "Don't even want your toy, eh? Gonna come on just my fist, angel? Gonna do that for me? Go on, you wicked thing, come all over my hand…!" Vulgar, it was a veritable stream of vulgarities, but the demon couldn't bring himself to be ashamed. The pressure on his hand, the copious slickness of his beloved, and all those sounds - surely, if anything merited a bit of coarse language, it was this.

The demon wasn't normally much of a poet - but when he was, he really  _ was  _ and it set all of the angel ablaze with need. "Yes, yes, oh heaven," came the whimpered answer in reply to every question, even if the one about climax was uncertain right then. The sensations were quite strong and felt sublime, but all the transmissions from Aziraphale’s brain that indicated an approaching orgasm were hopelessly tangled. Maybe Crowley could sense something that he couldn't? Maybe he actually was about to be completely obscene and orgasm from a fist, from a  _ fist  _ for God's sake, just how bloody lewd was he that he could come just from a- "AH-!" His eyes widened, there was a sharp inhale, and then he was gone, he was  _ gone _ , he was over that edge without a parachute, and his entire body seized and spasmed around Crowley's fist as he wailed in pleasure and clawed at the bed.

How did mortals do this? Surely, had he been human, Aziraphale's powerful contractions would have been bone-grindingly painful for Crowley - but, as it was, the force of those pulsations merely inflamed his desire. "Fuck, fuck,  _ fuck,”  _ he hissed. “Yesss, love, that’s right. Just like that. Look at you, coming all over my fist, taking your pleasure from me - just glorious, love. Better than the stars, than fucking Eden, right at the start, angel." The serpent was rock-hard in his trousers, but that didn't matter. All that mattered was giving his angel as much of his fist as he could possibly endure. As the spasms subsided, he stilled the rocking, just leaving his hand there, pressing kisses along Aziraphale's spine. "Talk to me, angel. How're you doin'?"

There was so much inside him, all at once, that Aziraphale couldn't escape it even if he tried; each time he began to relax, to chase off the last smatterings of delight, a knuckle or palm-heel would catch him and send him right off again. Because of this, the orgasm(s?) lasted well over two minutes, and the sheets between his thighs were soaked with his myrrh. Distantly, he heard Crowley's heated praise and relished it. When he finally came back down, drool was smeared across his bedside cheek and his lashes were fluttering. "I... ah... I can'feel my legshh."

Well. That was an achievement. Of course, Aziraphale regularly made gorgeous nonverbal sounds, but only rarely did his  _ words  _ actually malfunction. Crowley was practically glowing with pride in having reduced his angel to a slurring, messy puddle of pleasure. "Mm. I see. Numbness in the lower extremities. That's quite serious indeed, my love." He twitched his hand, just a bit. "Now, can you still feel that? I need to know how serious your condition is, angel." He twitched his hand again, and again. "Have to, in order to know how best to treat it, y'know."

A question, he'd been asked a question. Aziraphale opened his mouth to attempt an answer and moaned instead, that twitching bumping his oversensitive G-spot. "Ye-ahn!" He tried again- "I ca-AH! Can-nnh!" - and failed again, hips jerking with every twitch, hands clutching at the sheets. 

"Very good - the angel still has feeling in his core.” Looking far too pleased with himself, Crowley rocked his hand a little more dramatically, bending to kiss and lick along his angel's arsecheeks. 

“Crowley, you- uah!” Oh! That bully! That beast! Aziraphale was grasping at indignance, but his brain was scrambled eggs and he just couldn’t manage it. Oh, but he looked so blissfully happy. "Mmm... mmorrre, you fiend," he finally rasped, tongue sliding out to wet his lower lip.

With a quick addition of extra lubricant, the demon was happy to oblige. It was amazing, Crowley thought, damned amazing, just how intense something this slow could feel. It was like being under deep water, immersive, enveloping, necessitating slow and deliberate movements. There was such power here - his slightest movement wrung sweet noises out of his angel, playing him like a harp.

It felt like sinking, it felt like dying, and it felt like breathing deeply for the first time. Electricity crackled down Aziraphale’s back and legs with every press, making his toes curl. His head was almost completely blank outside of the most basic functions. There was no room for Heaven or Hell, or God, or his anxieties, his fears, his insecurities. There was only the damp fullness and the deft fingers in his belly. Another smaller orgasm rolled through him, along with a small gush, and the angel shuddered all over, eyes rolling up into his head. Only then did his core register some discomfort, a clear pang of pain that required attention, and the angel stretched out a shaky hand out and patted Crowley's thigh: one-two-three, one-two-three. Tapping out.

Fuck, this was glorious. Crowley could stay like this for hours, for days, just keeping his angel blissed out around his hand. He almost didn't notice the tap-out, when it came, but he was too well attuned to their shared signals to miss it entirely. "Ah, right, right. Okay, love, I’ve got you. Just let me..." He began to unfold his hand, but swiftly stopped. "Erm, love? Gonna need you to, uh, unclench a bit. Take a deep breath for me?"

"Mm?" Aziraphale was hearing Crowley's voice from far away, head still fairly blank. Ah, right, his core... he had to relax his core and let the demon’s hand go. Licking his lips again, the angel inhaled and then exhaled slowly, focusing on his Kegel muscles and allowing them to relax around the demon's fist. "Is it working?" he murmured, language faculties gradually returning.

Again, Crowley made a slow attempt to uncurl his hand and pull it out of his lover. There was a bit of progress, but there was still some resistance where his hand swelled, at the heel of his palm - and worse, when he moved, he could feel Aziraphale's muscles reflexively grabbing at him. The demon was loath to force something like this, utterly opposed to hurting his angel in this process. "Um, yeah, a bit. Can you relax more at all? I, uh, know it's hard, what with the situation, but you're still, erm, still squeezing me."

Brow wrinkling, Aziraphale lifted his head, propped up on his elbows. His core was giving him mixed signals, part cramping and part need. Could... Could Crowley not remove his hand? The angel felt the first trickles of concern returning - which didn't help at all, as it caused those wall muscles to contract. "Nh... you... don't tell me you're actually stuck in there?"

“Er.” Crowley saw that worry and was quick to assuage it. “No, no, I wouldn't say  _ stuck _ . It’s just - I mean, I can’t just yank my hand out while you’re gripping me, angel. That would be unpleasant for both of us." He gently tugged, making sure Aziraphale hadn't measurably loosened up while they were talking. No luck - if anything, he seemed to have clenched down a bit harder than before. "I… Hm. Never thought I'd say this, angel, but, erm, why don't you try thinking about something other than what's happening right now? Take your mind off of the current situation, and don't think about anything sexy. Just something nice and relaxing."

Aziraphale blinked once, twice. Something else? He had to think of something else? "How on God's green earth am I meant to think of  _ anything else _ when your entire hand is moving around inside me?" The angel was flustered now, and he buried his face in the bedsheets to hide his pink face. Bugger all, he (or more precisely, his quim) was almost certainly ruining the lovely mood they'd created.

Crowley bit his lower lip, troubled. It was a fair point, after all; he doubted he'd be able to do the same, were he in Aziraphale's position. "I know, angel. It's not easy.” Then he had an idea. “But here, just listen to me. I’m gonna take you on a picnic tomorrow. It's gonna be a lovely day - mild and just a little bit overcast. I'll pack us your favorite gouda and some sourdough. What fruit would go with that, love?”

"Nm... a picnic?" Maybe the angel couldn't think of anything else on his own, but being given a prompt was helpful. "Eh.. right, a fruit..." A fruit that would pair well with the tartness of sourdough and the savory gouda. "Perhaps some of those nice Golden Delicious apples? They're mild enough."

"A lovely, juicy apple? Angel, you always choose the right thing." Crowley subtly exerted pressure, steady but not demanding, and kept up the patter. "That sounds just right. With some of that fancy clotted cream to go on the scones..." A slow twist was next, as he willed the slickness to help him along. “... and some lavender lemonade - ah!" The heel of his hand was free, allowing him to slowly, slowly slide out. "Okay, just over the knuckles now. One more deep breath for me, angel. You’re doing so well."

Aziraphale was stuck between picnic planning and being distracted by the pressure against his sensitive areas. "Yes, lavender lemonade would be excellen-nnh!" There was an involuntary contraction, making him quiver. Knuckles were rubbing against his pubic bone, tugging free. So close. Relax, relax. Swallowing, he inhaled and exhaled shakily. "Aah... yes, that would be an excellent choice with the... the... other flavors..."

"That’s right, angel. Sweet-tart lavender lemonade and a nice bottle of cava, for a bit of fizz. Perfect." A little more, just a little more, and - oh! The knuckles slipped out. Crowley breathed a silent sigh of relief and held his hand steady, unwilling to shock his angel with too swift a withdrawal. "There we are, love. Hard part’s over. Just let me know when you're ready for me to pull out fully. You're just perfect, love." He bent and kissed that glorious backside, again, again, again. "I love that I can still feel you twitching around me. No loss of snugness here, angel."

A gasp of breath left him when the knuckles finally slid free, though Aziraphale was grateful that Crowley didn't deprive him entirely. The muscles walls, though stretched, were already returning to normal. His lower body, while relieved of discomfort, felt suddenly empty and the loss affected him more than anticipated. He was almost... sad? Shifting slowly onto his stomach (due to stiff hips), he rolled to his side and lifted his arm towards his companion. "Leave them in, but... please come here, my dear. I need to hold you."  _ I need to see your face. I need to caress you, so the sadness fades. _

“Of course, love.” Crowley followed his beloved, moving with him as he shifted positions. With a little serpentine maneuvering, he shifted around so that his fingers were still buried in Aziraphale, his long, lanky form pressed up against his lover's front, lips to lips. "Right here with you, angel. Not gonna take my fingers out of you till you're good and damn ready." He pressed kisses to his lover's plush lips, soft cheeks, the tip of his nose - anywhere his mouth could reach, murmuring all the while. "You were so bloody gorgeous like that. At your hedonistic best, love. Just taking everything you wanted, taking it so well."

The demon had been too far away before, and Aziraphale was now soothed by the closeness. He visibly relaxed, holding Crowley with his outer arm, and the corresponding leg hooked over that angular hip. Fingers were still resting unnaturally deep inside him, and he relished them. "Your hands are a marvel," the angel purred back happily (apparently his brain-mouth connection was back). "The long fingers, the shapely nails, the defined knuckles, the wide palm, the slender wrist... I knew these things, but I didn't fully appreciate them until today."

A shudder wracked Crowley, shaking him from head to toe. All of the arousal he'd pushed aside in favor of focusing on Aziraphale's pleasure came back to him in a great rush. He whined, pressing his head against his angel's chest, slowly working his fingers. "Fuck, angel, it’s nothing, really. Glad to. My pleasure, all of it. Glad you enjoyed it. Always love being inside you, no matter what part of me is inside you. Want to fit you just right, fill you up just like you want, love."

"You always do," Aziraphale murmured, and that was the truth. "Always having these clever ideas, and being so patient and caring with me when fear creeps in." That upper arm shifted, the hand sliding between them, the fingers ghosting over the demon's treasure trail before curling around the dripping Effort and stroking slowly. "I love your kindness, your gentleness. And I love how the tips of your ears turn red when I tell you that."

All the air in Crowley's lungs left him in a single breath "Fffuck, angel -  _ oh _ ." His hips pushed into his angel's gloriously soft, strong grip. Part of him felt he should protest against this slander of his bad name, but the rest of him just wanted to bask in the sunlight of his angel's praise like the serpent he was. "Yessss. You feel so good, angel…” Here, a rolling thrust of his hips. "Nn! So good." He'd stopped moving his fingers, shocked into stillness by the bright joy of Aziraphale's hand on his cock - at this realization, he began moving them again, slowly.

The intense and adventurous pleasures were fun in their own way, but laying close together and luxuriating in the other's touch was its own delight. His quim tightened when those fingers arched inside again, making his thighs twitch and his hips rock forward. At this point, they were grinding on each other. "Nhh... and you-" the angel rasped into that pink-tinted ear. "- _a_ _ re _ good."

Another tremor passed through the demon at that. "Fffucking hell, angel, dunno if I can- can concentrate on keeping my fingers going if you keep talking like that.” His hips bucked against his angel's grasp, and there was a soft groan. "Got me all worked up, you did."

"Not to worry, dearest,” the angel crooned. “I've already feasted and eaten my fill." The inner arm slid around, placing a bracing hand on the demon's back. "You fed me so well, darling. Now it's your turn to eat." A quick miracle made the angel's hand slippery with grapeseed oil, and he stroked Crowley faster and more firmly.

The serpent inhaled sharply and his back arched, involuntarily rutting into that fist. “Ah, fuck-!” Pleasure was rising quickly, making his limbs shake. Normally he lasted much longer than this, but- but- “That’s so good, fuck,  _ fuck,  _ angel,  _ please- _ !” With a shout and a spasm, Crowley was spilling over Aziraphale's hand, his own free hand digging into his partner’s hip.

The angel's teeth bit lightly into his lower lip as he watched his beloved’s explosive release, drawing out the orgasm for as long as he could. "Good boy, good boy," he crooned. “Poor thing, you were quite pent up.” 

The demon whined deep in his throat at the endearment, eyes blown out to full gold from the force of his climax. "Guess I was… nm… so focused on you that I didn't realize how worked up I was." He shuddered all over, little aftershocks of pleasure rolling through him, as Aziraphale gently palmed his softening cock.

Aziraphale nuzzled into his beloved’s fiery hair. Ignoring his own needs for the sake of the angel's? That was very Crowley. It was also why Aziraphale insisted on tending to him whenever possible. "I adore you,” he said tenderly, kissing that sweaty forehead. “And I’m so very grateful to you for taking me on this lovely bedroom adventure. We really must do it again sometime.” 

Then the angel lifted his hand to examine his very sticky fingers, giving one a lick before smirking at Crowley. "Though next time, it's my turn to stuff  _ you  _ like a French pastry."

Despite his post-orgasm haze, the demon laughed. “Deal.”


End file.
